Calling For You
by Laaulyy
Summary: Tu amiga, tu incondicional te amaba, pero dejaste su sentimientos de lado porque no querías arruinar su amistad y por miedo a fallar. Si te arrepientes... ¿Te perdonara?


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Aclaraciones: Es un Song-Fic. La canción está escrita en inglés y abajo en español.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nuevamente es lo mismo, lluvia, que día horrible.

Gaara se despertó después de haber dormido la siesta, noto que había dormido más de lo normal, tal vez porque las gotas que golpeaban el techo de su casa. Se alejó de la ventana al ver el día tan gris.

Se sentía triste y desanimado, cada vez que llovía. Todo había ocurrido hace un mes, un largo mes donde la mujer que amaba se había ido.

Se acostó y miro el techo por unos largos minutos, ¿Cómo se sentía? Extraño y confundido a la vez. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? Que justo esa mujer lo haya dejado por su mejor amigo el que él consideraba un hermano.

Alzó la mirada y vio sobre su mueble varias fotos de ella junto con él. Aquellos días eran felices…

* * *

-I picture you now right in front of me.

Your beautiful eyes looking right at me.

Remember the warmth you used to give me.

Wish I could bring it back.

Wish I could take it back.

_(-Yo te imagino ahora en frente de mí._

_Tus hermosos ojos mirándome._

_Recuerdo el calor que solías darme. _

_Me gustaría traerlo de vuelta._

_Me gustaría tenerlo de nuevo.)_

* * *

-Te extraño tanto Hinata.

Tristeza.

Una lágrima calló por eso ojos aguamarina, realmente se sentía mal. ¿Porque nunca fue sincero con ella? Nunca tuvo el valor para confesarle lo que sentía y por eso perdió. Lo negaba rotundamente y ahora era tarde. Ella se había ido. La había perdido.

Recordaba cuando se conocieron, el cómo llegaron a ese punto. Ella lo había cambiado, nunca lo quiso ver, pero así era y ahora que no estaba lo sentía.

* * *

-Never thought I'd exist.

I never thought I could be.

The second I saw something changed in me.

My feelings will run off again naturally.

Something changed in me.

_(-Nunca pensé que existiría._

_Nunca pensé que pudiera ser._

_En el momento en que te vi algo cambio en mí._

_Mis sentimientos fluyen solos de nuevo._

_Algo cambio en mí.)_

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

Solo. Hablándole a una foto, no se podía sentir más patético. Se sentó en la cama y se decidió olvidar. A estas alturas solo tenía su enorme orgullo que había sido quebrado. Todo por una mujer.

Decidió tomar el celular y llamarla vio una foto de ellos sonriendo como fondo de pantalla. Tal vez la escucharía decir "Hola".

* * *

-Can you hear me calling? Calling for you.

Can you hear me screaming? Screaming for you.

It's like I'm naked out in the rain.

Alone and dealing with the pain.

Can you hear me calling? Calling, calling…

_(-¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando por ti._

_¿Puedes oírme gritando? Gritando por ti._

_Es como si estuviera desnudo bajo la lluvia._

_Solo y en acuerdo con el dolor._

_¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando, llamando…)_

* * *

Que era lo peor que le podía pasar. Nunca contesto. Un arranque de locura momentánea hizo que abandonara su hogar. Salió y se encontró con la lluvia, su dolor aún estaba intacto. Caminado por la misma calle donde ella se fue veía recuerdos pasados, sus sonrisas, sus formas de llamarlo tímidamente todo aquello él lo veía como una película vieja.

Como deseaba verla.

Tenía que verla.

* * *

-Remember the days we spent together.

Give anything to have them forever.

And all the things we used to laugh at.

I Wish I could bring it back.

Wish I could take it back.

_(_-_Recuerda los días que pasamos juntos._

_Daria cualquier cosa por tenerlos siempre._

_Y de todas las cosas de las que solíamos reírnos._

_Me gustaría traerlo de vuelta._

_Me gustaría tenerlo de nuevo.)_

* * *

No supo como pero sus pies lo llevaron a una vieja cafetería donde la vio junto al que le arrebato la felicidad.

Nunca se percataron de él y de que los estaba mirando en medio de la calle con la fuerte lluvia afuera.

-¿Por qué? Sé que es tarde pero quisiera decirte tanto- murmuro.

Agradecía que lloviera para que no viera llorar.

Vio como salieron de la cafetería, los vio besarse en la puerta y como tomaban diferentes caminos.

Decidió seguirla, tal vez era tarde, tal vez no tenía por qué hacer eso, sin embargo sus sentimientos estaban atorados en su garganta, tenía que decir que la amaba.

* * *

-Now there are things that I never knew.

I'm standing out here and I'm calling you.

You mean the world to me believe that it's true.

I love you.

_(-Ahora sé que hay cosas que nunca supe._

_Y estoy aquí de pie y llamándote._

_Significas mucho para mí y creo que es verdad._

_Te amo.)_

* * *

Sus pasos eran confusos y torpes, ella nunca volteó. Eso lo hizo sentir peor. Veía su pelo azulado y recordaba como solía jugar con ellos, ella seguía siendo la misma y él no lo era.

No podía tomar valor si tan solo ese día lo hubiese pensado dos veces, si hubiera dicho lo que en verdad sucedía. Cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba el solo le dijo que no podía corresponderle.

No quería romper su amistad por miedo a no saber amarla como se merecía, a causa de eso la perdió a ella, como lamentaba ese hecho.

* * *

-Can you hear me calling? Calling for you.

Can you hear me screaming? Screaming for you.

It's like I'm naked out in the rain.

Alone and dealing with the pain.

Can you hear me calling? Calling, calling…

Screaming…

_(-¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando por ti._

_¿Puedes oírme gritando? Gritando por ti._

_Es como si estuviera desnudo bajo la lluvia._

_Solo y en acuerdo con el dolor._

_¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando, llamando…_

_Gritando.)_

* * *

Su subconsciente hablo, más bien grito.

-Hinata.

Ella lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Hinata. Por favor.

Ella volteó y lo encontró sin paragua alguno, solo y mojándose. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, se encontraba de igual manera. Ese día cuando ella se fue y nunca más volvió, él la miro desde la puerta de su casa como corría en medio de la lluvia. Se encontraba igual esta vez.

-Gaara.

Destrozado y sin saber que decir solo pronuncio lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Por favor, por favor…

Lagrimas caían de parte de ambos.

* * *

-Can you hear me calling? Calling for you.

Can you hear me screaming? Screaming for you.

It's like I'm naked out in the rain.

Alone and dealing with the pain.

Can you hear me calling? Calling, calling…

_(-¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando por ti._

_¿Puedes oírme gritando? Gritando por ti._

_Es como si estuviera desnudo bajo la lluvia._

_Solo y en acuerdo con el dolor._

_¿Puedes oírme llamando? Llamando, llamando…)_

* * *

Un abrazo llegó, la calidez de ella sobre su cuerpo frágil. Hinata noto que estaba más delgado, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas, supo cuando él la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas que ella era la responsable de eso.

Lejos de sentirse mal, un afecto lleno su corazón. Él la amaba, no tenía dudas de ello.

-Finalmente… oíste mi llamado.

El sonrió y ella lo beso. Nunca imagino que el la buscara pero ahí estaba y se sentía feliz por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Es un muy pequeño One-Shot, espero que les guste.

La letra es de un tema llamado Calling, de Dead by April. Les dejo el link para que puedan escucharlo ya que es realmente bueno.

Ponen Youtube. com y al lado esto - /watch?v=bGaJh53dLvg

Bueno esta idea me salió hace unos días mientras imaginaba que iba a llover. Así que un review si no es mucha molestia?

Muchas gracias por leer. Sayo.


End file.
